SEIGAKU NO HIME PRINCESS OF SEIGAKU
by HimenoHana
Summary: “Hi…me” Tezuka whispered.She’s a true princess. Beautiful yet innocent , pure and kind, this qualities make her more elegant. TezukaOc, TezukaxOC, Beware of Mary Sue and OOCiness
1. The Princess arrival

**Seigaku no Hime**

_**Warnings**_

_The OC character in this story is a Mary Sue so if you don't like Mary Sue's you are requested to not read it. _

_Also the characters of PoT maybe acting a little OOC._

_But if you want to read this TezukaOC fanfic then go on…_

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Princess Arrival**_

* * *

000000000000000000000000

"Flight 6684A has arrived"

_So I'm finally in Japan…next stop…National Tournaments to see how my great brother is going._

"Oi, Hime!" a voice yelled.

I smiled lightly and said "It's been a long time, Otou-sama…"

"So where do you want to go?"

"Where my younger brother is", she replied.

"As you expect from my beautiful daughter" the man said as he opened the door for the 'hime'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh no, Echizen is in trouble" first year Horio Satoshi said.

The first year prodigy ran to the net and performed his marvelous Cyclone Smash but the national-player returned it in an ease. The shot landed on the baseline.

"Tch" Echizen Ryoma grunt as he fixed the strings of his racket.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is it" the man said.

"Arigato, Otou-sama…" the girl bowed.

"Are you sure you can manage alone?" the man asked.

"Hai, Otou-sama…"

Then the girl bowed as the car drive away.

She inhaled the air.

_Now, I must find the match of my dearest younger brother…_

Then she walked to the tennis courts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"IKE, ECHIZEN" Momoshiro Takeshi yelled.

It is really a close match, whenever Ryoma will have an advantage the opponent will catch up almost instantly.

Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at his kouhai.

He trusts him after winning the U.S. Open and after all the challenges that he encountered on the way to the National Tournament of course, he can't lose.

After all he is the one Tezuka entrusted to become the next Seigaku pillar of support.

He definitely can't lose.

His glasses gleamed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

No one notice a young and exquisitely beautiful girl had arrived. Usually the men will stare at her like a meat in the market. But now all are focused on the match. The last match…the match that will determine who is the winner of the Tournament.

The Fudomenei, St. Rudolf, Yamabuki, Jyosei Shounan, Rokkaku even the Hyoutei and Rikkadai are watching.

The girl walked to the stairs, near the Seigaku regulars and behind Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_He definitely can't lose…after all I return from France just to see him play…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tezuka stared at the match. The freshman is really doing his best.

"Ike…" he heard a soft whisper on his back. The voice is sweet and gentle, like a voice of an angel.

It distracts the buchou of Seigaku even though it's not loud like the voice of Osakada Tomoka who is shouting in a good twenty meters away from him. And yet…

He didn't know what made him do it but he look behind and his eyes widened to see the most beautiful woman he ever saw…

She has long emerald hair that she tied on a low French braid but still it falls on her mid-legs. Her hair looks smooth and silky.

She is wearing a light purple dress with puff sleeves and a standing collar with white lace that stick on her neck. A beautiful amethyst brooch is on the center of the collar; it is shaped like a sakura blossom. The dress ended on her knees and she is wearing white Victorian style boots.

She is fair and her skin looks well cared and even pampered.

Her hair is tied on the braid by a thin purple ribbon.

Tezuka's looked at her face but he was blinded by the sunlight on her back. He closed his eyes and when he was about to open his eyes again, he heard a deafening shout.

"YATTA! ECHIZEN WAY THE GO!" Momo yelled.

"Winner Seigaku, 7-5" the umpire shouted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryoma panted as he looked at his opponent and said

"Mada Mada Dane…"

Then he turned his gaze to his senpai-tachi who are waving at him.

His eyes widened when he saw the person in his buchou's back.

"O…Ohjou-sama…"

* * *

_Yaay…that's my first chapter._

_First, about the tennis place where I mention that she walked to the stairs, well the setting is just like the place when the Seigaku had a match with Hyoutei._

_Second, the Victorian-style boots are the boots which has buttons instead of strings. Did you ever watch Princess Sarah, a very old anime? Well the boots in that anime is just like the girl has._

_And I want the girl to be well…just my next updates._

_Well then…till then_

_**Read and Review PLEASE**_

* * *

**Romaji**

**Hime-Princess**

**Otou-sama-Father whom you deeply respect**

**Arigato- Thanks**

**Hai- Yes**

**Ike- Go**

**Mada Mada Dane- Not yet but it can be 'You still have lot's more to work on' it is Ryoma's favorite phrase**

**Ohjou-sama- means my lady or princess**

* * *

**_I'm sorry if I exxagerated the details about my OC,_**

* * *


	2. The Knights meets the Princess

_**Chapter Two: The Knights meet the Princess**_

_I finally uploaded my second chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger but here it is._

_The fic is a Mary Sue; the characters have the tendency to act a little OOC._

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu x OC**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Oh-Ohjou-sama?!"

The regulars turned and saw…

"She's…beautiful…" Momoshiro Takeshi gasped.

"Nya…" Kikumaru Eiji said in agreement.

She has fair skin, white, as pure as snow but it looks smooth as silk. Her bangs are neat and they don't block the unparallel beauty of the girl.

Her face can't be expressed by portrait.

She has a pair of expressive golden brown orbs that sparkled with emotions. She has straight nose that is not too long now too short. Her cheeks are naturally pink.

Her thin rosy lips are formed into a smile.

"It has been a long time, Ryoma…" she said.

The first year regular dropped his racket and run to the girl. He jumped on the waist-length fence and went to the girl.

"Ohjou-sama…" he said.

The girl opened her arms and Ryoma embrace her.

"Ohjou-sama…"he said enjoying his time on the girl's healthy bust.

"Yosh, yosh, Ryoma…" she said.

The regulars are bewildered even the players who are watching the cocky Ryoma Echizen, showing emotions? Being hugged by a damn hot girl?

The girl seems to be older and she is much taller.

"O'chibi?" Kikumaru said.

Inui is busy writing on his 'data book'. Tezuka's brows are knotted. Momoshiro and Kaidoh's mouth are hanging open. Fuji is…sadistically smiling as usual. The mama of Seigaku too is surprised, take Kawamura with him.

The girl pat Ryoma's head.

"Ohjou-sama…" Ryoma smiled.

Then the girl released him and said "Now, Ryoma a man shouldn't cry while being embraced ne senpai-tachi?"

The boys jumped and looked at her smiling face.

"Who-who are you?" Eiji asked.

"Watashi wa Reiko desu but Rei-chan is fine with me"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Ne Rei-chan do you like sushi?" Eiji asked.

"Sushi? Oh name it and I'll love it!" she said excitedly.

"My father runs a sushi shop; do you want to celebrate with us?" Kawamura asked.

"Can I really go? I mean it's the first time we met"

"If you're Echizen's erm…companion you're our friend too" Oishi Syuichiro smiled.

"Yoroshiku then…"

Tezuka's POV

_She really looks pretty._

_She is so graceful…like the sakura petals dancing in the soft wind._

_Reiko ne? A beautiful girl for such a lovely person._

_What am I thinking, she's already taken…A senpai must never steal a kouhai's girlfriend. Even if she's… as damn hot as she is…_

"_Tezuka, she's one of a kind ne?" a voice suddenly said._

"_Fuji, stop sneaking on my back or I'll make you run laps" I said firmly._

_Really, Fuji Syusuke is such a sadist! And his smile is creepy._

"_Got it" Fuji's smile widened._

_Then we walked to the Sushi shop._

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

"Oyaji" Kawamura called.

"Oi, Takashi, I heard the whole match on the radio, my you all did a good…" the older Kawamura's voice faltered when he saw Reiko.

"Job…" he finished.

"Takashi what a beautiful girl you brought here!!!" I am honored to receive you miss?" Kawamura asked.

"Reiko, just Reiko-chan is good" she said.

"Come, Reiko-jou-chan sit here" the sushi maker said as he led Reiko to the counter bar.

"Thank you for having me" she said gratefully as she sit.

"Ie, it's nothing. I'm glad to meet Takashi's girlfriend"

"OYAJI!!!"

"What? Is she not your girlfriend?"

Taka-san blushed and said "Of course not"

"What a shame, I thought my son finally brought home a girl…"

"Oyaji, you're making me embarrassed"

"Ah gomen"

"I'm sure Takashi-kun can bring a girl more worthy that me. After all, Takashi-kun is handsome" she smiled.

In this Kawamura blushed so much that his face can be compared to a fully ripe tomato.

"I doubt that, my son has no guts for girls" Kawamura laughed so hard.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sugoi!" Reiko said as she looked at the plate full of delicious sushi.

"Here you go, Reiko-jou-chan, eat all you can" the older Kawamura said.

"Ittadakimasu"

Then she picked a sushi and bit it on the side.

"It's delicious" she said.

The regulars looked at the sushi.

"Reiko-san, you're supposed to stuff the whole sushi in your mouth not bit it in the side" Momo explained.

"Aa, so the sushi too, has a way of eating…"

The Seigaku players sweat dropped.

They enjoy eating together with her. She talks politely but with sense. Tezuka can't take his eyes off her. Every time she would put her index finger under her lips when she laughs, his heart will be filled with joy.

"My name is Inui Sadaharu" Inui said writing on his notebook.

"Hajimemashitte, Sadaharu-kun" she smiled at her.

"Reiko-san, how old are you?"

_Here it go…Inui's interview…_the regulars thought.

"I'm 15"

"When is your birthday?"

"December 4"

"Inui, you're interviewing her…huh" Fuji said.

"No, gathering data materials is my word for it"

"My name is Fuji Syusuke…Hajimemashitte, Reiko-hime" Fuji said.

Then he kissed her hand.

"You're such a gentleman, Syusuke-kun" she smiled again.

"Thank you for your compliment" he smiled sadistically.

"Then you're Tezuka Kunimitsu right?" she asked looking at the buchou.

Tezuka was surprised that she knows his name.

"Hai, Hajimemashitte, Reiko-san"

"How did you know Tezuka-buchou's name?" Momo asked.

"Pssshhh" Kaidoh hissed.

"My dear brother talked about all of you" she said eating the sushi.

"Dear brother?"

"Hai, Reiko-jou-sama is my older sister…" Ryoma replied eating a sushi.

"NA-NANI????"

"That's right, Ryoma-kun is younger than me but I'm her older sister though I don't know why he called me Ohjou-sama"

"Then…" Ryoma said blushing.

"Can I call you, Onee-sama?"

Reiko smiled an said " I am so lucky to have acute younger brother like you, I will be proud if you would call me, Nee-sama"

Ryoma blushed and smiled…

A true genuine smiled

Tezuka stare at her…she really is something…

"Hi…me" he whispered.

She's a true princess. Beautiful yet innocent , pure and kind, this qualities make her more elegant.

"Rei…ko…hime" he said.

"What did you say, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

God, he really said that aloud.

"I think I hear you say 'Reiko-hime'" Fuji said.

The captain's face stiffened.

"Hime, eh?" Inui said writing in his data book.

"Nya, that's a good title"

"Saa, from now on we must call Reiko-chan, oHime-sama or Reiko-hime understood, nya, nya" Eiji said.

"HAI!!!"

And thus…the Knights of the Seigaku no Hime is born…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry guys if I become exaggerated again. But that's the way I write.

If you have any suggestions please review, the same for critics. I accept any reviews but…

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Romaji

Ohjou-sama: My Lady or Princess

Name-kun: title for a boy

O'chibi: Baby boy

Senpai-tachi: Plural form of senpai

Watashi wa…………..desu: I am

Name-chan: title for a girl or a person really close to you like a sibling.

Name-san: Miss, Mr. Mrs.

Yoroshiku: I'm in you hands

Oyaji: Old man or Dad but in a very informal manner

Gomen: Sorry

Jou-chan: Little Lady, Young Lady

Sugoi: Wow

Ittadakimasu: a phrase said before a meal, means 'I humbly accept'

Hajimemashitte: Pleasure to meet you

Name-buchou: captain of a team

Hai: Yes

Nani: What

Onee-sama: means older sister in a respected title

Hime, oHime-sama: Princess


End file.
